


Rintaro's Cottage

by cestlavieminako



Category: Kamen Rider Saber
Genre: I am once again kicking canon to the curb because it sucks, I just want to write some fluff dammit, M/M, it's cute and soft and nothing hurts, lion is there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestlavieminako/pseuds/cestlavieminako
Summary: During a lull in Megido attacks, Rintaro decides to bring Touma home with him.
Relationships: Kamiyama Touma/Shindou Rintarou
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	Rintaro's Cottage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neckspike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neckspike/gifts).



> I am absolutely in love with the idea of Rintaro having a cute little cottage in the woods somewhere, and I haven't written anything for ToumaRintaro in ages and needed to change this.
> 
> I don't know where this would take place in canon, mostly because canon sucks right now and I'm actively trying to ignore it.
> 
> Happy birthday, Neck, I hope you like this! <3

“I always thought that everyone lived at the base,” Touma admitted, as they continued on their way. That had made the most sense to him…all of the swordsmen in one place, in case of an emergency. 

But then again, now that he thought about it, that wouldn’t have been practical for someone like Ogami-san, who had a young son. He knew that Daishinji practically lived in his workshop, especially if there was a sword in need of repair, or a Book that needed studying. 

Rintaro smiled. “Well…at times, it _is_ easiest to have us all under one roof, should there be a sudden attack by the Megido. But in times of peace, we all have our own private homes. Plus, they are all equipped with their own Book Gates, in case of emergencies.” His smile faded for a moment, and he stroked Lion’s mane absently when he made a soft grumble of confusion, sensing his master’s mood. “I admit, it has been some time since I’ve been able to return home for more than a day or two. It has simply been easier to stay at the base recently, with everything that has occurred. I apologize in advance for any dust or disarray.”

Touma smiled, his fingers giving what he hoped was a reassuring squeeze to Rintaro’s hip, where his hands had been resting for the duration of their ride through the woods. “It’s fine. I mean…you’ve seen my apartment. I’m sure your home is much neater, even if you haven’t been there in a while.”

“I’ll have to plant everything in my garden again, come spring. Surely everything has wilted or frozen by now,” Rintaro murmured.

“You have a garden?” 

Rintaro nodded, smiling. “I enjoy growing my own vegetables, and there are many beautiful species of flora in the Wonder World. Unfortunately, given the season, none of them will be blooming.”

“Well…I’ll just have to come see them in the spring, right?” When Rintaro turned slightly to give him a look of surprise, Touma couldn’t help feeling a bit surprised himself. “I mean…I don’t plan on just disappearing, once the fighting is over. I’ll still be a swordsman, right? Even if I’m not exactly as official as all of you are. And…I’ll still want to be with you, of course. As long as you want that.”

One of Rintaro’s hands moved atop his, giving it a quick squeeze, before moving back to Lion’s mane. “I believe I would like that. For as long as you’ll have me.”

Touma grinned, wrapping his arms around Rintaro’s waist. “That almost sounds like a proposal.”

Rintaro’s mouth opened and closed soundlessly, and he could feel heat rising into his cheeks as Touma pressed soft kisses along his neck. “Touma, please, Lion is right here.”

Lion made a soft chuffing noise as if to remind them that, yes, he certainly _was_ there.

“I don’t think Lion minds if I give his master kisses. Right, Lion?”

Lion made a sound that somehow managed to sound like he agreed, and they both couldn’t help but laugh softly.

Only a few moments passed before Rintaro sat up a bit straighter (which somehow didn’t seem possible to Touma, given how impeccable his posture was). “We’re almost there,” he stated, just a hint of excitement breaking through his usually calm demeanor. 

Touma peered past his shoulder, following Rintaro’s outstretched finger, and he could see a small cottage in the distance. If he hadn’t known of its presence, he might have overlooked it entirely; it blended in with the fresh snowfall that sat upon the roof, more of it clinging to the shutters that had been closed tightly over the windows.

“It was an excellent decision to stock firewood before I left…it wouldn’t be easy to find any dry kindling right now, not with all of this snow,” Rintaro murmured. “After getting through one season, you make note of what to do the next year, to make things easier. For winter, I always keep a supply of firewood in the cellar, lamp oil and candles, and I can fruits and vegetables earlier in the year so there’s always food on hand.”

“Wow…you do all of that yourself? Even with being a swordsman?”

“Of course. There is always the possibility that I could be away for months at a time, so everything will be perfectly usable whenever I return, since I have no perishable items on hand,” Rintaro stated, sliding off Lion’s back as they got closer to the cottage. “Good…everything looks to be in one piece.”

Touma slid off Lion’s back, taking a good look at the cottage as Rintaro unlocked the door. As he’d said, there wasn’t much to see now, since it was the middle of winter and right after a few inches of fresh snowfall, but he could imagine how beautiful it would be once the spring thaw came around, and the flowers would begin blooming. 

It would be like a scene out of a storybook, he thought: a cozy cottage, tucked into the quiet woods. Green foliage as far as the eye could see. A soft breeze. A canopy of wildflowers scattered throughout the grass, like a beautiful rainbow. Rintaro happily tending to his garden, with Lion sitting nearby, either napping in the afternoon sun or perhaps chasing after a squirrel who had ventured too close. 

And perhaps he would be part of this picture perfect scenario, Touma thought, closing his eyes for a moment, imagining himself sitting at a desk, happily writing a new manuscript about a magical fairy world. He would make sure that Rintaro didn’t work for too long before coming in to have lunch. Perhaps they could train together in the clearing, to keep their skills sharp. In the evenings, they could curl up together in a comfortable nest of blankets, before heading off to bed for the evening, holding each other close as their hands trailed along each other’s bodies…

“Touma?”

Touma’s eyes flew open, and he knew his face had to be bright red as he realized that he had been drifting far off into fantasy land, while Rintaro had probably been standing there with the door open, trying to get his attention. “Sorry…I was daydreaming a bit.”

“I noticed. I was about to have Lion come over and give your posterior a small nibble to get your attention,” Rintaro said, his lips quirking up into a smile.

Lion yawned, as if showing off his magnificent teeth, and Touma paled. “H-hey, that wouldn’t have been necessary…”

“I know,” Rintaro said, his smile widening. “I was simply teasing. Now, come inside and take a look around. Ah…I need to light a lamp and open the shutters first.” 

Once they were inside, Rintaro lit the lantern closest to the door, casting a soft glow across…well, not very much of the room, Touma realized.

Then Rintaro was handing him the lantern, and Touma was very carefully following him into the cottage as he began to open the shutters. “Storms out here have the potential to be very dangerous, as I’m sure you could imagine. I didn’t wish to risk the windows if any branches came down while I was away,” he explained.

With each shutter that was open, more of the afternoon sunlight shone into the cottage, until Touma could get a decent view of Rintaro’s living space and not be as fearful of tripping over something and dropping the lantern.

The interior was…cozy, was the only word that came to mind. It was very simply furnished with furniture that looked to be handmade, throw blankets hanging over the back of the small sofa and chair that made up the living room. There was a small table that sat between the pieces of furniture, that looked as though it had seen much use; a small spot here and there, that Touma imagined came from spilled drops of tea on the table's surface. There was something unfolded across it…perhaps a maintenance kit for his sword? Touma wasn’t certain. Beneath those pieces of furniture was a large rug, which was probably quite lovely during the winter months, when the wood floor would undoubtedly be quite chilly on one's feet.

There was a squat bookshelf against one of the walls, comfortably boasting a decent collection of reading material on its shelves. The top held what looked like a long tray with several pillar candles of various sizes that had definitely seen much use. On the wall behind it was a photo frame that looked to contain pressed leaves.

Touma followed Rintaro into the kitchen, which was definitely a far cry from the kitchen at his apartment. There was no refrigerator, no rice cooker—of course, he wouldn’t have electricity out here—but there was a tea kettle on the woodstove, several pots and pans hanging neatly off hooks on the wall. There was a small planter on the windowsill that now held several withered sprigs that had most likely been herbs, if Touma had to guess. He could almost see Rintaro reaching for a few pinches of whatever he needed for something he had been cooking on the woodstove.

“Daydreaming again?”

Touma couldn’t help but smile sheepishly; he’d been caught again. “Sorry. I can’t help myself…I can just picture you moving around in here. This is an incredible home.”

Rintaro couldn’t help but beam at Touma’s words, pleased. “It’s taken quite a bit of work over the years, but I am very comfortable here. Oh…let me get a fire going before the sun goes down, so we’ll be plenty warm. I’ll get one going down here first, then I need to open the shutters in the loft and get a fire going up there as well.”

“There’s a loft?” Touma asked, glancing upward.

Rintaro nodded. “Yes. The stairs are right over here, it leads right up to the bedroom. Here, follow me with the lantern so I can bring up some firewood.”

It took several careful trips up and down the cellar stairs before Rintaro had enough firewood for the living room fireplace (and then some extra so he could continue feeding it as needed, without having to go downstairs again until morning). It lit the cottage up nicely, Touma thought, taking another look at the surroundings. 

Then they went up to the loft, Rintaro opening the shutters for some light, and they went to retrieve more firewood and bring it up the stairs, and Touma swore he was wheezing by the time Rintaro had a merry blaze going in the loft’s fireplace. Of course he wasn’t breathing heavily, Touma realized; surely all of the swordsmen had a much higher level of endurance that he did.

The sun was beginning to set as they headed back to the main floor, and Rintaro lit several candles around the room for more light, before closing thick drapes over the windows. Between the lantern, the candles, and the fire, it wasn’t too bad, Touma thought. It was a bit dimmer than he was used to, but it was nice. Cozy and comfortable. Lion had curled up by the fireplace and was softly snoring.

Rintaro went to the cellar, a basket on his arm, and returned a short time later with an arrangement of vegetables that he’d had tucked away, and Touma found himself very carefully helping to prepare ingredients for vegetable stew for their dinner. He definitely preferred electricity to candlelight when it came to slicing vegetables, he thought to himself.

Rintaro, meanwhile, moved around easily, having no problem seeing what he was doing. Of course…he’d been living like this for some time, Touma thought to himself. Coming into the human world, with all of their bright lights and loud noises and strange customs…it must have been tough for him. But he was in his element here, in his own home, and Touma found it relaxing to watch Rintaro fuss over the small pot of stew as it cooked.

This was a different side of Rintaro that he hadn’t gotten to see yet, and it was really quite nice, Touma thought. 

When they sat down at Rintaro’s small dining table a short time later to piping hot bowls of stew, Touma couldn’t help but ask if everyone’s homes were like this. Was there a carpenter in the Wonder World that made these cottages? 

“Oh, no, not quite. We all help each other with the building of our homes.”

Touma nearly choked on his mouthful of stew. “You…all of the swordsmen got together and just…built whole houses?”

Rintaro nodded. “The furniture is usually made by whoever lives in the home, but yes, the cottage itself was built by all of us. It was slow going, but everything except the sofa, I made myself. The sofa was a gift from Ogami-san, and Keiko-san made the cushions for it.”

“Keiko-san?”

“Oh, you haven’t met her yet. Ogami-san’s wife, Ogami Keiko-san. She can be very intense sometimes, just like Ogami-san, but she is a very kind woman. I believe she made little housewarming gifts for every one of us. She was thinking of making a bed for Lion, but…well, there’s simply not enough room for that. She compromised and gave me the rug that he’s asleep on.”

“She sounds very sweet. I’m sure I’ll get to meet her sometime, don’t you think? I’m surprised I haven’t yet,” Touma mused.

“She doesn’t want to disturb us when we’re busy, and she also has Sora to care for, in between missions.”

“Missions? She’s a swordsman…swordswoman…too?” When Rintaro nodded, Touma leaned back in his seat. “Wow. Mei might want to ask her for pointers on how to be accepted into the guild.”

Rintaro chuckled softly. “I wouldn’t be surprised if she does just that.”

Once they’d finished eating, Touma felt warm, sated, and sleepy, but they needed to clean up first, and he dutifully helped Rintaro clean the dishes, before they headed upstairs to the loft. 

“Mmm, it’s so nice and warm up here,” Touma said around a yawn, stretching. “Oh…I don’t have any pajamas or anything…”

Rintaro had been beginning to undress by the sturdy wooden dresser, and he paused at Touma’s words, a devilish smile crossing his lips. “Oh…that’s right. Hmm…how unfortunate.”

“Hey, it’s not funny, I…” Touma trailed off, squinting a bit, sure that his eyes had to be playing tricks on him. “Rintaro, are…are you wearing thigh highs?”

“Well, of course! It gets cold in the North Pole, you know…we all wear them to make sure we stay warm enough,” Rintaro explained, trailing off with a soft gasp when Touma moved closer, his fingers trailing along the bare skin on his thighs.

“Hmm…I like them,” Touma murmured, leaning in to meet Rintaro’s lips, before moving to whisper close to his ear, “I think I’d like you to keep them on tonight.”

He heard Rintaro’s soft chuckle. “Oh? Just these? But then won’t I be at risk of catching a cold?”

“Don’t worry…I’ll be sure to make sure you stay nice and warm.”

“Ah…Touma…”

The soft sounds—and the not so soft ones—that came from the loft lasted for quite some time, and Lion’s ears would twitch every so often. He knew that his master was in no danger, however, and he was pleased that Rintaro was happy. Even if he and his mate were making a bit of noise and keeping Lion from his nap. 

Eventually it grew quiet, and someone blew out the flame on the lantern, casting the loft into shadows, broken only by the dancing flames in the fireplace. Lion yawned hugely and settled down for a good night’s sleep.

He was pleased to be home, even if it were only for a little while. 

But mostly, he was pleased that his master was happy, and sharing his home with someone he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired of the show not giving us any info about Ogami's wife, so you bet that I've gone ahead and made OC Ogami Keiko, look for her in upcoming fics, too, because she's great.


End file.
